


Forbidden Love

by Sadaralo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaralo/pseuds/Sadaralo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fic from forever ago.  April and Shredder disagree over telling the Splinter and the Turtles about their secret romance; and Shredder struggles to decide how much he's willing to sacrifice to be with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Glancing around her, April O'Neil shivered. The early springtime weather of New York City had nothing to do with it. Oroku Saki did. Saki was easily the most exciting man she'd ever met; and the most dangerous and unpredictable. He could appear at any time, any place, and never leave a trace. And who knew what he'd be wearing. He once appeared uninvited in her bedroom wearing his gi, the raven black top left open to expose a distractingly muscular torso. Perhaps the most maddening aspect of Oroku Saki was his supreme confidence in his pursuit of her. What he lacked in success as a villain he more than made up for as a lover; and when the smug smirk was hidden by the mask he favored as Shredder, it still lit up those onyx eyes each time they met.

No, the shiver was one of anticipation, and to some extent fear. Saki's unpredictability, though thrilling, was also unnerving. And if she was honest with herself, April also feared that the turtles might discover her clandestine meetings with their most hated enemy. She did not wish to hurt them, yet she felt powerless to resist Saki. She also loathed the secrecy, but could never seem to find a way to tell the turtles about her and the Shredder.

Stealing another glance at her surroundings, checking for the turtles or even Saki himself, April tightened her grip on her purse (one could never be too careful walking the streets of New York City) and crossed into Central Park. Due to the warming weather and the occasion, she had ditched her usual yellow jumpsuit in favor of a lavender hued sundress, pairing it with a light sweater. The light breeze blew her neatly straightened hair into her eyes and she pushed the errant strands back in frustration. The one day she bothered to do something different with her hair and it would be breezy out. 

Against her better judgment, April had agreed to meet Saki in a public place. For obvious reasons, she wasn't a big fan of the idea; and part of her was suspicious of the devious ninja's motives. Being caught in a social setting with him in a public place was practically begging for the turtles to eventually discover them. If that became a reality, the assertive news reporter resolved to tell the turtles that she was investigating Shredder through the guise of a relationship and was trying to figure out what he was up to. They'd have a fit and tell her it was too dangerous, but that had never stopped her before. She was more concerned about getting the story passed Splinter, who was far too perceptive for her comfort at times.

Arriving at the meeting place, April looked around. Saki was never late so he had to be around there somewhere. She'd learned after many frights that ninjas tended to jump out from the strangest places and without warning. To her utter astonishment though, this time her lover didn't descend from a tree branch or drill a hole in the upper crust with a transport module. No, he was hiding in plain sight, striding confidently along the path to the bench she currently occupied. And he was carrying flowers. And he looked incredible. He was dressed in a sort of business casual way, mostly black with a royal blue shirt underneath the jacket. The dark colors accentuated his already impressive height. She vaguely wondered what he would look like with long hair as opposed to the neatly short style he favored. This clean cut image ran so contrary to the wild, villainous life he currently led.

Unable to resist, April smirked. "No costume today? I almost didn't recognize you."

When the Shredder wasn't distracted by the nuisance that was the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, he found April's snarkiness to be quite the turn on. He relished verbal sparring nearly as much as the physical form, though in this instance the retort was not only easy, it was also obvious.

"I was about to say something very similar, my dear April, seeing as how you're not in your customary yellow jumpsuit either." His eyes lit up with amusement. He knew he had her.

The smirk on April's pretty face vanished instantly. "I guess I walked into that one…," she mumbled dejectedly.

"Oh cheer up, you can't win them all, especially not with me," he smirked, his insufferable ego once again on display. "Here, these are for you." 

Blushing, April took the roses from Saki, nothing the colors. "They're beautiful."

"I assumed yellow was your favorite color…" There was that maddening smirk again. "Not quite the message I wanted to convey so I included some red ones."

The handsome ninja surveyed his surroundings once, and then sat down next to April, who was stunned into silence. "A pity the cherry blossoms last only a short while. They are quite stunning."

"You delight in shocking the hell out of me, don't you?"

Saki tipped his head back and gazed up at the sky. "You think I am incapable of appreciating beauty?"

"Well you gotta admit it's hard to imagine that you do when you try to cause so much destruction."

"But it's so much fun!"

April folded her arms and glared at him. "You may have to give up that "fun" if you intend on keeping me."

Saki, continuing to stare up at the sky, pondered that for a moment. "An ultimatum?"

"Does it have to be?" April looked at him for a long moment until finally she cupped her fingers gently under his chin and turned his head to face her. His gaze held hers unwaveringly. "Just drop everything for you?"

"Well let's face it, I can't exactly turn to a life of crime nor can I keep this little relationship a secret for much longer."

"You still haven't told those blasted turtles yet?!" Saki growled, the amazement and frustration evident in his deep voice.

Crossing her arms defensively in front of her, April turned slightly away from him, but her eyes never left his. "Well maybe I could if you'd turn over a new leaf!"

April was about to continue the argument when Saki stopped, his attention no longer focused on her, but intent on their surroundings, his keen senses alert and focused on something nearby. He had obviously detected something he was concerned about.

"Saki, what are you…?" And then she gasped.

*** 


	2. Chapter 2

"Raphael! What are you doing here?!" Of all the turtles, Raphael was the least likely to listen or understand and April groaned inside. Oh why couldn't it have been Splinter or Leonardo?!

"Well the gang wanted to invite you out to pizza and a movie tonight, but it appears you've already made plans. So uh, what's the deal with ol' Shredhead here?"

April shrugged weakly. "Would you believe me if I told you we just bumped into each other…?" She wilted under Raphael's stony glare. "You heard everything, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did. And now I'm gonna have to tell the guys. Look April, we trust you, but you do realize that we can't just stop fighting metalhead here just because you've got feelings for him. And if you knew what was good for you, you'd tell him to get lost this instant!"

Raphael's sais were drawn in a second as Saki leapt over the bench with a quickness. "I have not harmed a hair on her pretty little head so you needn't worry." Though his words sought no challenge, his body language and tone most certainly suggested that Raphael mind his own business.

The red clad turtle ground his teeth in frustration and stared at Saki for a long moment. Finally he backed off reluctantly. It was April's decision even though he felt she was making a mistake.

"Fine," he said, turning his warning glare at April. "But if he hurts you, we want to know about it."

"I promise." April nodded with a deep sigh of relief.

"I'm still telling the others though."

April groaned. "I was afraid you'd say that."

***

For a long moment, April stared at the ground, lost in thought. Her arms were folded neatly, almost protectively around her chest and she shuddered. Then her head lifted, her expression incredulous as if something she didn't want to believe finally dawned on her. Whirling, she jabbed an accusatory finger in Saki's chest. "You wanted the turtles to find out, didn't you! Saki, you jerk!"

"It was time," he murmurred softly. "You have been hedging about telling them for far too long. And as your precious rodent friend would no doubt tell you, "the truth will set you free." Or something of that sort."

"You had no right! That was my decision to make!"

"I certainly did! There are two of us in this, are there not? Do you want to keep meeting in hell holes for the rest of our lives or do you want to have a normal relationship like normal people? Not that having a relationship with me is anything close to normal, I grant you that, but you get my drift."

Taking a deep breath, Saki noted the light scent of the cherry blossoms and brushed back the errant strands of hair that had fluttered across April's pretty face. He was in unfamiliar territory himself, but for her sake, wanted to look like he had things well in control. Inside though, he was in turmoil. He lusted for her, cared about her even though she drove him crazy at times. He was perilously close to falling in love with her, but he still had a difficult time letting his guard down completely. And loving her would mean putting her wants before his own. And her wants included baggage that wasn't conducive to his current lifestyle. Like a family and children. Could he? Would he?

 _The sacrifices I would have to make for her…_ he thought. _The life I currently lead. The vendetta, the grudges I would have to let go of… Does she have any idea how difficult it is to conquer a grudge? And wait a minute! Why am I the one who would have to make all the sacrifices?! Why can't she give up her life to be with me? Oh why the fuck does this have to be so damned complicated?!!!_

Snarling, Saki whirled away from April, his fists clenched powerfully in front of him.

April had a good idea what had been going through her lover's mind just a moment ago; and she seized the moment to drive her own point home. "See? This is why I hadn't told the turtles. We don't even know where *we're* headed yet!"

"I am well aware of that!" The Shredder snapped in frustration. "It's just… I have to make most of the sacrifices. I know you won't join me."

"Sorry Saki, a life of crime just isn't my thing no matter how much I care about you."

Turning to face her again, the expression in Saki's eyes was one of total seriousness. "Be very, very certain it isn't the excitement of this relationship that keeps you interested; for if I give everything up for you, I don't want to find out we've both made a terrible mistake. And go talk to your turtles already. I won't decide anything until *you've* at least made that sacrifice for *me.*

***


	3. Chapter 3

Hesitantly, April approached the entrance to the turtles' lair, almost wishing no one was home. That's just procrastinating. I really need to get this over with!

Amazingly, she caught them practicing their ninja skills rather than scarfing down pizzas in front of the television. Leonardo stopped, having caught her presence with his peripheral vision. "April!"

"Ya, we didn't expect to see ya til later," Michelangelo added as they put their weapons away.

 

April couldn't tell by their reaction to her presence if Raphael had told or not. Well, I guess there's only one way to find out…

Then Splinter emerged from the adjacent room. "We are aware, April."

“You know, it's really creepy when you read minds like that, Master Splinter," April groaned, though there was a hint of humor in her tone.

Smirking slightly, Splinter sat down and gestured for her to do the same. Reluctantly April did, though she would have preferred to stand. She didn't want to seem standoffish though, even though she was certainly uncomfortable with the situation they were about to discuss.

"We are not angry, my child. We are concerned though that you felt uncomfortable telling us about your involvement with Oroku Saki."

"Sorry guys. I just didn't expect it to become serious. It was hard to trust his motives at first. Sometimes I think I still don't, but what if he's capable of changing?"

"And what if it's just an act?" Raphael piped up. "I don't know how we can let her go on hanging out with the Shredder when we know he's just using her for something."

April sighed. "I know the dangers, guys. I've dealt with Saki before too, you know."

"And of all the guys in New York, you had to pick Shredhead?! Raphael snorted.

"Calm yourself, my son. Whom we love is more often than not, not our choice. Emotions are the most unpredictable of all."

Leonardo, who had been quiet up until now, ceased his mock battle off to the side and hung his katanas up on the nearby wall. "I hate to say this, but it *is* April's life. We can't tell her who she can see and who she can't see."

Donatello nodded in agreement. "I'm with Leonardo on this one. I'm not fond of Shredder either, but it's none of our business unless he harms her. All we can do is be there for her if and when she needs us."

Raphael looked at them all incredulously. "I can't believe you guys! It's Shredder for crying out loud. You *know* he's up to no good, especially now."

"While I agree that it's likely he may have a hidden agenda, we have no proof, my son."

"Look guys, if it makes you feel better, I promise I will tell you the instant I feel uncomfortable, will that work?"

"I guess…" Michelangelo and Raphael mumbled together.

Inwardly April groaned. This was going to be the longest relationship in her life. In more ways than one.

***

Keying open the door to her apartment, April stepped inside, shut the door, and then leaned against it with a long exhale, letting her purse drop to the ground next to her. She couldn't tell if the exhale was one of relief, exhaustion, or frustration. Probably a little of all three. She did have to admit that she felt better now that she didn't have to hide her relationship with Saki from the turtles anymore. It was after dark so April was fervently glad of her habit of leaving a light on in the kitchen. There was nothing fun about fumbling around in the dark looking for a light switch or being blinded by the harsh bright ceiling light when the switch was finally found. Her thoughts returned to her conversation with the turtles and Splinter and her heart seized in dread as she realized a disturbing possibility.

_Does that mean we'll never have any real privacy again? Probably be a ninja turtle around every corner now watching for trouble…_

 

April looked down at her black purse and wondered how something plopped down on the ground next to her could feel like it was a mile away. "Ugh, I don't wanna move…" With a groan, the pretty red head bent over and snatched her purse up and set it on her dining room table on her way to her spacious bedroom. Not wanting the harsh bright white light of her ceiling light, the tall young woman turned on the lamp on her nightstand instead. She stopped in front of her full length mirror for a moment, examining her appearance. She wasn't used to not being dressed in that yellow jumpsuit, but she had to admit she loved the lavender hued sundress. It flattered her figure and coloring and made her feel more attractive by far than the jumpsuit did. She kicked off her heels though and resolved to put them away in the morning.

Looking above her head in the mirror, she spied Saki leap soundlessly in through her window. The long, ivory curtains fluttered in the breeze behind him, a stark contrast to his night black gi and hair. The black made him look even taller if that were possible.

 

_Why the devil did he have to be so damned attractive? Or maybe the better question is why does he have to be so evil?!_

"Saki! Can't you use a door like a normal person. Or even knock?"

At that Saki actually laughed. "Now that wouldn't keep my ninja skills very sharp, now would it?"

"Perhaps not, but it might improve your personal skills. And before you ask, I told the turtles. Happy now?" She wanted to ask how long he'd been waiting outside her window, but decided it didn't matter. Saki was going to do what Saki was going to do.

"Yes, though I must say I'm amazed. I half expected you to procrastinate some more." Shredder untied and removed his black gi top and tossed it on April's bed.

 

April's hands flew to her hips in what she hoped was an assertive posture, glaring; and tried to ignore the attractive ninja's muscular chest. "Just what do you think you are you doing, Saki?"

The Shredder's smirk was irrepressible and obnoxiously endearing as he came closer. "Making myself at home. It was about time I was allowed into your sanctuary."

 _He smells irresistible too and knows it. Like Brute. The bastard,_ she thought.

"Oh come on, we've been together for nearly a year!"

"So that means I should just give it up and let you have run of my apartment? I don't think so!"

"That's not what I meant. I just think I should be allowed over here once in a while."

April frowned as she looked back in the mirror. Her emotions were a jumble. To a large extent her apartment was a sanctuary; almost as much as the turtles' lair was.

_Am I subconsciously trying to keep him at arm's length by not inviting him in here? It certainly seems as if that's his perception._   
  


That thought stung her conscience a little. If this is going to work I have to make an effort to trust him more, but it's so hard… Then she remembered her own words earlier about how people can change; and Splinter's that emotions weren't so easily controlled.

"You're right, Saki," April sighed. I haven't been particularly welcoming. Can I get you a drink then?"

"That's more like it," the Shredder smirked in triumph, then turned serious. "Just water for the moment."

 

A moment later, April returned to the bedroom to find Oroku Saki perfectly comfortable on her bed, sitting up with his back resting against the headboard.

 _Boy does he have me trained…,_ she thought sarcastically. She wondered idly if it was some secret ninja trait to not only be able to worm one's way into physical places with ease, but also to get others to do what the ninja wanted just as effortlessly. One moment April was prepared to throw Shredder right back out the window and now here he was practically settled for the night.

 _What am I going to do with him?!_ She handed him the glass of ice cold water, then walked over to her dresser to pick out a nightgown. She chose the midnight blue one and changed. Her impulse was to change quickly or even change in the bathroom, but she didn't want to give Saki the impression that she was self conscious or give him any more reason to think she didn't trust him. Besides, it was her apartment and she'd be damned if she was going to be made to hide in the bathroom to change clothes just because Shredder was there. She was however acutely aware of Saki's onyx eyes on her.

"You are very beautiful." Saki's deep voice held uncharacteristically genunine appreciation. He kept his always deep voice soft and low in private around her; but she knew that it could harsh and abrasive in battle, particularly when he was insulting his subordinates.

April took a sip of her own drink, orange juice and then crawled under the covers, the freshly changed linens smelled fresh and clean. She looked over at Saki who hadn't moved and then remembered the window was still open. She frowned and was about to get up, but for once in her life decided to throw caution to the wind. I have a ninja with me for crying out loud! As if anything more dangerous could crawl in through the window… The breeze was refreshing anyway.

"Are you going to sleep propped up like that, Saki?" April teased.

 

"Oh I'm being asked to stay?" Shredder looked insufferably pleased with himself for about the tenth time that day.

"Yes, but you're not getting to home base tonight if that's what you're hoping for."

"Third base?"

April groaned. "You don't give up, do you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Rolling over the next morning, April blearily rubbed her eyes and opened them to find Saki already gone. Her bedroom window was shut and the sun was creeping in. For one horrifying instant, April thought she was late for work, then calmed as she realized it was Sunday. That's all I need! To be called into the boss' office!"

Sitting up, April threw the covers back and got out of bed. At that instant, she was covered in flying glass as her bedroom window was shattered by some external force. Ducking quickly behind her bed, she waited for the raining glass to cease, and then peered over the edge of her bed to see what had caused it.

"Come on, let's get 'er, Bee-Bop!"

***

Rubbing her eyes, April groggily sat up as she came to and tried to focus. She groaned out loud as she realized where she was at _._

_The Technodrome?!! Oh why does everything have to happen to me?! And I don't have my turtlecomm… And I'm still in my nightgown…_

At least she wasn't gagged this time as usually was the case, but her hands were bound and she was chained to a post. Looking around, she saw Rocksteady snoring away in the corner nearby. April's thoughts returned to wondering why she wasn't gagged. That puzzled her as that was what Shredder normally did when he'd captured her in the past. Maybe he's not behind this? April really, really hoped that was the case. She thought about trying to get her hands free, but the noise would wake Rocksteady and she wasn't sure if she wanted to attract attention to herself just yet.

In the background, she could just make out Krang's voice talking to someone nearby and she remained still hoping to catch as much as she could.

"Ahhhhh Saki, you've finally returned. I have something to show you!"

"What is it now, Krang! I have urgent business to return to on the surface soon."

"That's what I wanted to show you. Your "business" has been brought down here." Krang's eyes lit up with mischief and amusement as he laughed.

"What are you babbling about, Krang?!" Shredder's eyes turned hard as obsidian, but inside his emotions were starting to churn. If Krang had April captured, Saki would be forced to make a choice sooner rather than later. And what if April believed that he was part of this little charade?

"Oh I think you know, Shredder. I know all about you and that meddling reporter."

"You had her captured!" Saki's blade encrusted hands curled into strong, tight fists and his brows furrowed menacingly.

Krang wasn't the least bit intimidated. "Yes, I did! And she's going to believe you were the architect of her abduction. After all, you know where she lives." Evil, maniacal laughter again.

"Damn you, you grotesque ganglion! Where is she?!"

Be-Bop, not grasping the game that Krang was playing with Shredder, pointed to the next room. "In there, boss!"

 

"Be-Bop, you imbecile!" Krang burbled out as Shredder quickly headed in the direction Be-Bop had pointed and quickly spotted April.

_I have to find a way to get her out of here, but how? Krang will be watching for that now. Ah, I have it!_

Whirling toward Krang, Saki spat. "What do you want from me, Krang?"

"That meddling reporter compromises your ability to carry out our missions, especially since she's a friend of those troublesome turtles. That cannot be permitted. I'm sending her…elsewhere so she'll no longer be a distraction."

_Oh shit, he probably means Dimension X, but thinks I'm too stupid to figure it out on my own. Those blasted turtles will no doubt check on her soon after having not heard from her all day, but will it be soon enough? Can I get her out of here on my own? Krang will be watching me like a hawk…_

"At least let me move her somewhere more comfortable. Look at her, she's freezing…"

Krang looked skeptical, but acquiesced. "Very well, Saki, but Be-Bop will go with you to keep an eye on you."

With a swift movement, Shredder cut through April's chains with his arm gauntlets and jerked her to her feet, turning her in the direction of his personal chambers. Be-Bop followed along behind. During the long journey there, Shredder contemplated several courses of action. Krang would no doubt disable the transport tube for the modules, anticipating that Saki would try to return April to the surface after overpowering Be-Bop.

_I'm a ninja. There has to be a way to get her out of here unnoticed…_

April for her part was remaining uncharacteristically silent. Asking Saki questions in front of Be-Bop could be like throwing a lit match on an oil slick. Best to wait until they were alone.

 

Shredder's door slid open as they approached it and the cloaked ninja master let the door shut in Be-Bop's face after ushering April inside, then locked it. "We'll just be a few minutes while I find her something warmer to wear."

"Sure thing, boss."

Looking around, April was and wasn't surprised. On one hand, she expected Saki's quarters to be very neat and tidy, but on the other hand, she also expected something bigger and more ornate. The place was rather tiny, and while not spartan, certainly not lavish. The setup most closely resembled that of a hotel room or a studio apartment. The bed was to her immediate left as she entered the room. Amethyst colored satin sheets adorned the bed, a testament to Saki's sensual nature. _He does like to sleep in the nude_ , she thought. To the left of the bed were the closet and bathroom. The walk space was at the foot of the bed. A dresser was built into the wall on the other side and on top of it were candles and a few other personal items. April fought the urge to ask him what he needed a dresser for since he wore the same thing every day. To the right of her was a smallish area with a training mat and a few full length mirrors. _Vain…_ she thought with amusement. Like I didn't know that already… The room was dimly lit and smelled of incense. Melee weapons decorated the otherwise bare silvery colored metal walls.

Walking over to his closet, Saki pulled out a pair of black gi pants and a matching top and tossed them at April. "These will be big on you obviously, but naturally I don't keep women's clothing around here." Changing clothes in front of Saki was getting to be a habit, but April complied. She had been chilly sitting in her thin satin nightgown and she was hopeful the gi would be much warmer, though she was practically swimming in it.

To April's surprise, Saki was also changing clothes. He'd also pulled another black gi from his closet and quietly, but quickly shed the blade encrusted armor he normally wore, up to and including the mask. He retrieved some of the weapons from his walls and secured them to his person.

 _We may need them,_ he thought. _And here I thought it would be April, not Krang who would be the catalyst for my decision…_

"It's a good thing I keep souvenirs," the Shredder chuckled quietly as he pulled a turtlecomm from one of his drawers.

"You are such a little bastard, you know that," April hissed, snatching it out of his hand. "But now what? We can't use it here; Krang will trace it."

Quietly and gently, Saki used a bo to lift up and move to the side one of the ceiling plates above his bed.

April rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You ninjas really do have an escape from anywhere," she whispered.

Locking his fingers together, Saki boosted April up into the shaft, then leapt and pulled himself up quietly as soon as he had the room. Fortunately he didn't have to tell her that soundless movement was key. She was smart enough to figure that out on her own, unlike Be-Bop and Rocksteady. "Just keep climbing. I built the ladder just in case Krang ever tried to hold me hostage. Never trust your partner in crime. It won't get us to the surface, but it will get us out of the Technodrome so you can use that communicator. If Krang finds us you can bet you'll need them."

"You don't think he's got this shaft monitored?"

"I certainly hope not. To my knowledge, he doesn't know it exists, but that doesn't mean he hasn't discovered it. It's the best I can do right now. We're almost there."

"What happens to you when we reach the surface?"

"I'm not sure. I can't come back here now that I've helped you."

"Guess you'll just have to turn over a new leaf then, huh?"

"Uh… let's not worry about that just yet."

 

"Saki! Wait, I think I've reached the top." Reaching above her, April felt for resistance and found it. Then she unlatched the "door" and pushed until she could squeeze out. The much stronger Shredder was able to throw the door all the way open and he leapt out.

"We must do this quickly." Securing a rope to the side of the Technodrome, Shredder motioned from April to climb on his back. He then began repelling down the side of the Technodrome as quickly, but quietly as he could. Reaching the bottom, April stood and bolted for the shadows with Saki hot on her heels. So far the Technodrome showed no signs of stirring, but Shredder wanted to get a decent distance away before stopping. After a while he stopped. He knew he could continue for some time, but she wasn't in the same physical shape. He did make her continue walking though.

"Do you think the turtles have bothered to check on you since last night?"

"Probably. And they no doubt had a fit when they saw my window broken." April groaned.

"And they'll assume I am responsible."

"That's a given, but I know you're not. They'll believe me. I heard what Krang said. Wait, is that daylight down there?!"

"Must have been where the Technodrome broke through the surface coming down here. Perhaps there will be a way to climb to the surface."

"No more ladders up your sleeve I suppose?" April's voice sound hopeful, but not optimistic.

"Not this time," Saki murmured with a shake of his head as he stepped out into the light to look up and around.

April caught up to him and looked up in amazement. "I thought you said you didn't have any more ladders up your sleeve?"

 

"Hey guys, I found April! Come check it out!" Michelangelo called back and was soon joined by the other three.

"It's the turtles! Boy am I glad to see you guys. You're never gonna believe…"

April ceased her rambling as Saki stopped cold next to her, straining to hear something. "The Technodrome is coming this way! You must climb quickly, now!"

April jumped on the ladder and hurried up as fast as she could. Leonardo helped her over the edge.

Saki wasn't far behind her, but at the last second, a laser bolt burst from the technodrome and sliced through the ladder above the Shredder, sending him plummeting to the ground below.


	5. Chapter 5

April shrieked as she stood and turned just in time to see her unlikely lover fall before her very eyes. But her cry of dismay would be nothing compared to the sound of her pounding heart in her ears.

The turtles were out of things they could use to try and catch Saki, but they appeared only mildly concerned as they peered over the edge of the hole in the street.

Raphael shrugged at April’s icy glare. “He’s survived worse. He’ll be fine.”

“Still… we need to get down there and stop Krang…,” Leonardo piped up authoritatively. “before he causes any more trouble.”

“Ya and before he runs the Shredder over with his humongous tin can!” Michelangelo chuckled.

Donatello smacked his forehead as April covered her face in her hands, her fears renewed.

“Nice going, Michelangelo,” Raphael said, giving his orange clad brother a good thump on the back, then he and Mikey leapt over the edge right behind Leonardo and Donatello.

The quad landed soundlessly and looked around. They heard the unmistakable groans of the Shredder nearby; it was a sound they recognized after countless battles. Before them loomed the Technodrome.

“You know, I really wish there was a way to pull the rug out from under this thing,” Raphael whined.

“That’s a good idea; if only we could find something to drill a whole under it with,” Michelangelo laughed.

Snapping his fingers, Donatello brightened up. “That’s it, but we have to get our hands on a transport module.”

“Mikey, go with Donatello. Raphael and I will stay here and try to distract Krang.” Leonardo dispensed his orders without ever taking his eyes off the Technodrome.

With that Raphael charged the Technodrome with the other two and began attacking known vulnerabilities in the outer hull while his brothers looked for an entrance into the Technodrome itself. Leonardo deflected a couple of laser blasts with his katana swords back toward the violent machine, ripping a large hole in the side. Donatello and Michelangelo gave Leonardo a thumbs up and leapt through the hole, sprinting down the seemingly endless metal corridors.

For a few moments it was quiet save for the pounding of their footsteps, but then came the unmistakable clanking of approaching Foot Soldiers.

“Great,” Donatello muttered and was rewarded with Michelangelo’s over-enthusiastic grin.

“I’ll say! Let’s party!” Charging the foot soldiers with unbridled zeal, Michelangelo tore into them with his nunchaku. One of them tried to throw a leopard palm strike at his head which he countered by blocking and jamming a right side kick into the robot’s torso. It flew into the wall and collapsed in a pile of junk on the floor.

Donatello was having just as much fun slightly further back as he catapulted a foot solder over his head on the end of his bo and tossed it down the corridor.

“Quick, let’s get to those transport modules!” Donatello pointed down the corridor and hurried off again.

Nabbing a transport module was going to be the hard part because they were held in the same area of the Technodrome that Krang typically spent most of his time in. Getting passed Krang had a higher level of difficulty than getting passed Foot Soldiers. Stealthily they approached the control room, ducking behind tall machinery and other objects. Be-bop and Rocksteady were nowhere to be found; probably outside pestering Leonardo and Michelangelo.

Looking around the control room, Donatello pondered various possibilities of distracting Krang long enough to get away in a transport module. Gripping his Bo, he aimed for a pipe near Krang’s head. Punctured, the pipe began dumping torrents of water on Krang; the force felling the evil brain face first to the floor.

The two ninja turtles raced for the first transport module while Krang struggled to bring his heavy and unwieldy mechanical body to its feet. Fortunately, Donatello had driven one of these transport modules before and didn’t have to waste time figuring out the controls. Instead of aiming the module for the surface though, Donatello planned to carve a cavernous hole underneath the Technodrome that would swallow it up whole. Aiming the module for the ground underneath the Technodrome, Donatello completed several laps around and underneath.

“But won’t we be crushed too,” Michelangelo wondered nervously.

“Not if I can help it,” Donatello said, trying not to sound nervous himself, but the timing would have to be spot on perfect. Just about the time the last lap was completed, Donatello aimed the transport module to tunnel straight down. As the Technodrome sunk and settled into the much larger hole the transport module was so far below in its much smaller tunnel that they escaped being crushed under the massive Technodrome’s weight. Changing the direction on the controls, Donatello brought the transport module out from underneath the now stuck Technodrome and headed for the surface, emerging near their other two brothers.

The door of the transport module popped open with a hiss and Donatello and Michelangelo hopped out. Stopping to admire his handiwork, Donatello grinned.

“Good work, you guys,” Leonardo said. “Now let’s use that transport module to get Shredder up to the surface.”

***

April waited for the last of the turtles to head home from her apartment before she checked on Saki for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Her dark haired, dark eyed lover had somehow managed to survive that fall with only scrapes and bruises. It amazed her; his ability to somehow always land on his feet. He reminded her of a cat that way. Still, he had scared the life out of her today; and with that came the realization that April was far more attached to him than she’d originally thought. The whole thing had started out as a physical thing; one the stubborn redhead figured would burn itself out in a few months. If not for her, then certainly for him.

And Oroku Saki had surprised her again. He’d turned over a new leaf just when she needed him the most; and he’d put his whole trust in her not to turn her back on him. He had no home now if not with her. She pondered that as she watched him sleep and reached over to stroke his cheek. It amused her slightly that he didn’t rouse or even stir. Normally he was a light sleeper and noticed such things.

Getting up, she padded her way over to her closet and changed into her midnight blue slip again. She double-checked that her door was locked; and then returned to her bed, slipping underneath the covers. Next to her, Saki stirred and roused just long enough to drape an arm over waist and pull her close to him. April grinned in the darkness at the realization that for the second time that day, Saki had her back. As sleep claimed her, her last reflection was that her whole life had changed again; and she blearily wondered what would be next in her rollercoaster of a relationship with Oroku Saki.


End file.
